Tales of The Lost Houses
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: This is a compilation of stories that I'm working on. I regret to inform my faithful readers I will be removing The Lost Smile and North Star from this compilation, but I will continue to work on the others. I assure you these are worth reading and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome. :)
1. The Blackbirds Song: Part 1 Lord Baelish

~The Blackbirds Song~

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone and only begrudgingly admitted it to himself. As he watched her cross the castle courtyard with Lady Sansa he found himself wanting her even more. He wanted to feel her pale, milky skin under his hands. He wanted to see her teal eyes burning with passion behind her thick eyelashes. He wanted to taste her lips on his as they kissed and felt the rest of the world fade away. He wanted to hear her angelic voice call his name in ecstasy. He wanted her in every sense of the word, more than anything he had ever wanted before, but he knew he couldn't have her. He was a lord and she was nothing more than a handmaiden; they would never be allowed to be together. Giving a heavy sigh he turned and headed back to his brothel to work. He had only been working for a few hours when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." He called without even looking up from the papers in his hands. The door slowly creaked open and he heard light footsteps approach the desk, but he didn't look up until the stranger spoke.

"My apologies, my lord. I did not mean to interrupt, but Lady Sansa has requested your presence." He felt his heart skip at the sound of her voice. Slowly, he lifted his head and stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Did she tell you why?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"I'm afraid she didn't say, my lord." She said keeping her head low in respect. Standing, Baelish made his way to the door followed by the girl. As they made their way out into the busy street he grabbed the girls wrist gently and pulled her forward to walk beside him.

"I wouldn't want you to get swept away by the crowd." He said noting her surprised expression.

"Thank you for your concern, my lord, but I..."

"Please, call me Petyr." He said looking over at her. Looking up in shock she found his eyes on her and quickly looked away to hide her blush.

"My lord, I couldn't possibly..."

"I insist." He said as he stopped and lifted her chin with his finger. They froze where they were, his dark blue eyes locked with hers, and she found it was suddenly hard to breathe. After a minute or so he gave a faint smile and brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes.

"A girl as beautiful as you should never have to hide her face by watching the dirt beneath her feet. Even if you are only a handmaiden, you are a lovely girl, you should let the world see." He said letting his thumb just barely brush over her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat, but she managed to find her voice only a brief instant later.

"Thank you, my...I mean Petyr." She said tossing him a warm smile. With that he smiled back in approval and started walking again, her arm looped with his. They walked in an awkward silence for a short time before the girl stopped in her tracks.

"Enna." She said when Petyr turned to look at her. She could tell from his expression that he was confused and gave a slight giggle.

"You told me your name; I decided it was only right I tell you mine. My name is Enna." She said, already seeming more comfortable around him. He smiled happy to finally have found the name that went with the beautiful girl.

"Enna; what a lovely name." He said holding his arm out to her. Looping her around around his she smiled as they continued their walk back to the castle, but as they approached the gate she let go of his arm and fell in step a few feet behind him with her head bowed.

"If someone were to see up walking like that here you might get in trouble; I'd prefer that didn't happen." She explained just loud enough for Petyr to hear her. He nodded in understanding, but his smile faded at the loss of contact with the girl. Stopping outside Lady Sansa's door Enna stepped forward and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." Sansa called from the other side. Opening the door Enna allowed Lord Baelish to pass her and enter the room.

"Enna, could you and Shae wait outside, please?" Sansa asked from her seat in front of the mirror.

"Of course, my lady." Enna said with a bow as she and the other handmaiden exited the room and closed the door.

"Why do you look happy?" Shae asked as they waited outside.

"You must promise not to tell anyone." Enna replied turning to her friend. Shae gave a quick nod of compliance before gesturing for her to tell.

"Lord Baelish...told me to call him by his first name, and he told me I was beautiful, and we walked here in step with each other."Enna said excitedly, but being sure to keep her voice at a whisper. Shae looked thoroughly surprised, but pulled the younger girl in to a hug.

"You must remember never to tell anyone else of this. It could get you both in a lot of trouble." She warned and Enna gave a knowing nod. When they door opened they both turned to see Petyr standing there gesturing for them to enter. They did as instructed, but Enna couldn't help glancing up at him as she passed and found him doing the same. For a few days after she was stuck in the castle, but finally Lady Sansa told her to go bye her some things from the market. Enna was all to pleased to go, but rather than going straight to the market she made her way to the brothel. She was on her way to Lord Baelish's office when a patron grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? How about you come give me a nice little dance?" He said in a gruff, slurred voice; it was obvious he was drunk.

"Sir, please let me go. I don't work here." She said trying to twist out of his grasp.

"Of course you do or you wouldn't be here, now would you?" He said his face only inches from hers. Without warning someone else grabbed her other wrist and pulled her away from him, but this one was familiar and she smiled as Petyr moved to stand in front of her.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave not, sir." He said glaring at the man. The man looked taken aback before grinning and stepping toward him.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" He growled.

"No, but you are speaking to the owner of this establishment. Your session is over; now I will ask you once more to leave." Petyr said trying to keep his anger from coming out in his voice. The man took a stumbling step back before gathering his things from a nearby room and leaving the brothel. It wasn't until he heard the door downstairs close that Petyr finally turned to face Enna.

"You have to be careful around here; there's no telling what might have happened if I hadn't showed up in time." He said still a bit angry.

"I'm sorry, but thank you for protecting me. You really didn't have to do that." She said looking down at her hands. To her surprise Lord Baelish simply gave a small nervous laugh and pulled her in to a tight hug. Her eyes went wide at the gesture and he rested his head on top of hers.

"You have no idea what I would be willing to do for you." He whispered so faintly she hardly heard him, but she knew he was speaking more to himself anyway. Sighing contently she let herself relax against him, taking in his scent, as she put her arms around him. They stood like that for a short time before pulling apart.

"What are you doing here, Enna?" Petyr asked finally registering that she wasn't at the castle with Sansa.

"Lady Sansa sent me to get her some things from the market. I wanted to see if you'd like to join me; it's a lovely day out." Enna said smiling at him hopefully. He couldn't help but smile back and brush a hand across her cheek.

"Then why are we wasting our time in a dull place like this?" He said playfully. Smiling even brighter Enna took his hand and nearly dragged him outside into the street. With a basket in one hand she held onto Petyr's hand with the other and made her way down the street to a fruit stand. They had nearly finished getting the items for Lady Sansa when a guard approached the pair and handed Petyr a slip of paper. Reading it over with a quick glance he turned to Enna, but refused to meet her gaze.

"Enna, go find Lady Sansa; do not leave her side." He said glowering at the paper in his hands.

"Petyr..."

"Enna, please just do as I say. Find Sansa and do NOT leave her side. I swear I will explain everything later, but you must go, now!" He said grabbing her shoulders to make her look in his eyes. She managed a quick nod before taking off into the crowd. Some short time later she stood in the throne room on the slight balcony with Lady Sansa and Shae. Lord Baelish stood below before the king and the other council members, but Enna didn't become worried until the man from the brothel stepped forward.

"Lord Baelish, it has come to my attention and the attention of the council that you assaulted one of my kingsguard; is this true?" Joffrey said from his seat on the throne.

"No, Your Grace. I merely asked him to leave after he assaulted one of my girls." Baelish lied.

"She didn't seem like one of your girls! Even you're not that protective over your little whores!" The man from the brothel said angrily as he stepped toward Baelish.

"She is a new girl and not yet accustomed to the way things work at my establishment." Lord Baelish retorted with a sneer at the man. After a few more heated jabs at one another Joffrey dismissed the matter and everyone left; that is aside from Queen Regent and Baelish.

"You know, Lord Baelish, that man gave a very detailed description of the girl. Apparently she quite resembles a certain handmaiden of Lady Sansa." Cersie said as she walked toward the door. Baelish stood frozen at her words and she smiled as she turned to give her parting words.

"You should be careful, Lord Baelish. Say or do the wrong thing and who knows what might happen to your little blackbird." With that she left Baelish alone in the throne room.


	2. House of the Fallen Moon: Part 1 Bronn

~House of The Fallen Moon~

He was walking past the stables with Tyrion when they both heard commotion coming from inside. Following the noise they were about to open the door to one of the stalls when it quickly swung open making both of them jump back to avoid being hit. A moment later a girl no more than nineteen years old with long crimson hair past her waist came out with a young boy in tow behind her. Letting go of his shirt collar she grabbed his shoulders and made him look up at her.

"Next time I catch you in here I swear I'll tell father! You know you're not supposed to be around the horses!" She had let go of his shoulder and was now signing in front of him as she spoke. Looking like a scolded pup the boy simply gave a nod of defeat and hugged the girls waist tightly. Tilting his chin up at her again she gave him a stern look and took out a knife that was on her side.

"And no more pulling my hair either!" She signed and said before gathering her hair in a fist and cutting it off just below her shoulders. Wrapping a piece of string around the end of what she'd just cut off she put it in the boys hand and locked her eyes with his.

"Now take that to mother and don't you dare leave her side again!" She signed with a stern look on her face, but the boy seemed distracted by something behind her and pointed back at the stall. Standing up straight the girl flinched as if she knew what he was pointing at even before she slowly turned around to see Tyrion and Bronn staring at her.

"My lord! I apologize; I did not see you there! I am so very sorry for that scene; that was highly unorthodox!" She said bowing, which seemed to catch them off guard and cause the sellsword to suppress a laugh. After tossing him a glare she turned back to the boy and signed for him to head home.

"Your brother?" Tyrion asked watching after the boy as he left the stables.

"Yes, my lord; his name is Breckin." She said looking after him as well with a fond smile on her lips.

"And your name would be?" He asked gesturing to the girl with his hand.

"I'm so sorry, my lord, I should have told you my name right away. Rowen, my lord." She said giving a low bow again as she told the little man her name.

"So, why were you scolding him?" Tyrion asked seeming thoroughly interested in the girl and her brother.

"He's not supposed to be anywhere near the stables, my lord. Not since a horse kicked him making him deaf." She explained. Her expression remained placid as she spoke which caused Bronn's own interest in the girl to peak; most girls would be in tears just thinking of something like that. For a few minutes none of them spoke, but to Tyrion's surprise it was Rowen who broke the silence.

"Please allow me to apologize again for the scene I caused earlier. I must look a mess right now." She said quickly tying her freshly cut hair up in a leather strip. Tyrion simply shook his head with a laugh as he walked over and took the girls hand gently in his own.

"That won't do; I shall take you to my hairdresser to have it cut properly." He said as he started to lead her toward the door.

"I assure you, my lord, there's no need. It's not as bad as it seems." She said sheepishly as she stroked her hair with her free hand.

"Enough of these formalities; such things should be saved for formal occasions. You shall call me Tyrion and I'll hear no argument on the matter." Tyrion said as they made their way toward the castle with Bronn following a few feet behind.

"So, how long have you worked the stables?" Tyrion asked after a few minutes of them walking in silence.

"Since I was little; it used to be my fathers job, but he can no longer tend the horses. He taught me everything I know." Rowan said letting a warmhearted smile cross her face.

"And your mother; what does she do? Do you have any more siblings aside from Breckin?"

"My mother works in the kitchens making food only for the queen. She's spent so many years around the queen that she's become very eloquent; she's the one who taught me to read and write and made sure I knew how to speak like a lady. As for my siblings, I have three true ones, though we have taken in a few orphans over the years." She said looking over at the little lord.

"Really? How many children have your parents taken in?" Tyrion asked looking up at her. She was surprised to find his eyes showed genuine interest and she smiled at the thought of someone so important even wanting to speak to her.

"We have a total of seven children in my house. There are two boys older than myself; a boy they took in when I was only a baby named Efrin and my older brother Keegan. After me there is my sister Imogen, my brother Breckin, then there are the twins Brin and Bria. Soon I will have another sibling; if it's a girl mother wants to name her Hettie, if it's a boy she'll name him Killian." Tyrion could tell by the way she spoke that she was very fond of all of them and smiled wishing he had had siblings that cared for him.

"And yourself? I know the queen and Ser Jamie are your siblings, but do you have any others?" She asked deciding it was time she learned about him.

"Sadly, no. My mother died giving birth to me and my family has shunned me ever since. It's hard being a dwarf and being blamed for your mothers death, but at some point you simply stop caring what others think of you." He said keeping his eyes to the ground. Feeling a sudden twinge in the back of her mind Rowen cast a glance over her shoulder having nearly forgotten that Bronn was walking only a few feet behind them.

"What of your friend? I'm sure he has an interesting story." She said looking back at Tyrion as they walked down a hall of the castle. Casting his own glance back at the sellsword he quickly looked forward again.

"All I really know about him is that his father abused him as a child, but his mother hit harder, he's an excellent fighter, and that we are friends. Other than that I'm afraid I know nothing about him; a bit odd really. Here he is, a man I consider my friend, yet I know nearly nothing about him." He said as though it were the first time he'd realized this. Without stopping Rowen turned around and smiled at Bronn.

"So what _is_ your story?" She asked as she skillfully walked backward with her eyes locked on him. He seemed amused by this and tossed her a smirk before answering.

"Not a story for little girls." He said teasingly. Stopping in her tracks her jaw dropped in mock insult and she waited for him to close the small space between them.

"I'll have you know my 18th name day is next week!" She said punching him lightly in the shoulder as he stopped in front of her.

"My apologies then, m' lady." He said with a bow to exaggerate his tease. He seemed to enjoy the fact that she was playing along with his little joust and she smiled as she began walking backward down the hall again.

"Rowen." She corrected before turning around to talk to Tyrion again, but she could feel Bronn's eyes on her back and knew he was still smirking.


	3. The Blackbirds Song: Part 2 Lord Baelish

~The Blackbirds Song~

It was near midnight when Enna heard a quick rapping on her door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she made her way over and opened it only to be nearly lifted off the ground in a fierce hug.

"Petyr?" She asked wondering why her friend had come to see her so late. For a while he said nothing and simply held her against his chest. Finally releasing her from the hug he held on to her shoulders and stared into her eyes looking slightly panicked.

"Enna, I need you to tell me the truth; have you told anyone what I said to you the day we met? Have you told anyone you call me by my first name?" He asked, his eyes searching hers for something, but he didn't quite know what it was.

"Only one; I've only told Shae and she would never tell anyone. Petyr, what's going on?" Enna said looking thoroughly confused as she put a hand on his cheek. Bowing his head Baelish thought out his next words carefully before looking up at her again.

"Enna, there are...people-people who would like to hurt me. They must not find out about our friendship or something might happen...something I don't even want to think about." He said trying to hide his emotions as best he could.

"Petyr, I would never let anyone hurt you." She said taking his face in her hands. Putting his hands over hers he looked deep into her eyes in an attempt to make her understand.

"I know that, but I...I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, just promise me you will only call me by name when we are alone; if anyone were to hear you call me by anything other than my title it would be cause enough for them to throw you in the dungeons. Promise me, Enna!" He said the last part more forcibly to get the point across.

"I promise." She replied flashing him a small, sad smile. Petyr smiled back and ran a hand over her silky black hair; he still couldn't bring himself to tell her exactly how he felt. Heaving a heavy sigh he let his hands fall back to his sides and stepped back.

"I had best be getting back to the brothel before someone notices I'm gone." He said looking sadder than ever before; the last thing he wanted to do right now was leave her, but he couldn't risk anyone catching him he turned around to leave Enna caught his hand right before he opened the door and turned him around to face her again. She knew she could lose her head if someone found out or he didn't feel the same, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Taking a quick, agile step forward she stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, but as she pulled away he put an arm around her waist and smiled.

"I think you meant for that to go here." He said putting his free hand on the back of her head as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. It was exactly as he had imagined; everything else around them suddenly melted into nothingness and he knew he had completely fallen for her. The kiss seemed to last forever, but all good things come to an end and this was no different. Breaking the kiss Petyr stared into her mesmerizing teal eyes one last time before leaving the room. Stumbling back Enna seated herself on her bed and smiled happily, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. Oddly enough she still felt completely energized the next morning and went about her normal routine of helping Shae clean Sansa's room and walking with them when Sansa wanted to see the castle grounds. It wasn't until noon when King Joffrey called council in the throne room that Enna started feeling bad, but it wasn't because of her lack of sleep. Up in the balcony with Lady Sansa and Shae she could see everything, including Lord Baelish standing before the court again, only this time he wore handcuffs.

"It seems you lied to me, Lord Baelish. It seems a member of my guard saw you making your way in and out of the castle last night and another says he saw you enter the room of a handmaiden. Do you deny these claims?" Joffrey said angrily. Hanging his head low Baelish shook his head and looked up at Joffrey.

"No, Your Grace; I do not deny their claims." He said causing a few gasps and whispers from the people in the room.

"And would you care to tell us why you were entering a handmaidens room?" Joffrey said, his anger clearly growing. Taking a deep breath Baelish met his kings gaze in defiance and stood up straight.

"I am in love with her." He said clear enough for everyone to hear. Joffrey looked shocked at his blatant honesty and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Lock him in the dungeons!" He ordered, but as the guards prepared to drag him away Enna pushed her way through the crowd of women on the balcony and ran down the few steps.

"Petyr!" She cried out as she threw her arms around him. He was frozen in surprise...and fear; fear for what would happen next. Turning to face Joffrey everyone could see the tears streaming down Enna's face as she fell to her knees.

"Your Grace, I beg of you, take me instead. If love is a crime then I am no less a criminal than Lord Baelish, but I beg you to release him and take me instead. He runs the brothels of the city making a profit for you, Your Grace; I serve no higher purpose than that of a simple handmaiden. Please, Your Grace, please take me instead." She cried. Everyone in the room seemed frozen in shock and awe of her actions, but, as expected, Joffrey was the first to recover. Flashing his customary, superior smirk he seemed to relax a little and made his way down the throne steps to where the girl was kneeling.

"So, you're the handmaiden I've been hearing so much about? You're one of Lady Sansa's handmaidens, aren't you?" He asked taking her hand to help her to her feet.

"Y-yes, Your Grace." She said making sure not to look directly at him, but as he lifted her chin and inspected her she found it hard to keep her eyes from wandering.

"You are a pretty one aren't you? I still believe Lord Baelish should be punished, so I think, before I send you away to rot in the dungeons, I'll have a bit of fun with you. Hound! Take her to my chambers." Joffrey ordered.

"NO!" Sansa screamed from the balcony as Shae held her back and several other people gasped.

"NO! Your Grace, please; she's done nothing! She's innocent!" Baelish shouted only a few feet behind her. Looking past Enna, Joffrey smirked even wider.

"You should be happy; she just saved your life. I was going to have you beheaded in the morning, but I think that's too kind a punishment for you. I think I'll take what I want from your woman here, before I lock her away from you forever." He said as the Hound took hold of Enna's arm and started leading her out of the room. As she turned to look at Petyr one last time she could feel, not only her heart, but his as well shattering and the tears came cascading down her cheeks again.

"I love you." She said looking straight in to his eyes until the door closed and she lost sight of him forever. She could hear him yelling on the other side of the thick door until they turned into the next corridor.

"You're very brave, girl." The Hound said as they walked down the corridor toward Joffrey's room.

"Thank you." Enna managed to choke out as she continued to cry.

"Don't cry; it just lets him know his plan to hurt you is working." He said keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead. She didn't know why he was telling her this, but she thought over his words carefully. Later, as Joffrey entered the room and removed her clothes she was sure to keep her head held high. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams, or seeing her tears; she would not shake in fear under his touch. Only one man would ever truly have her and, as the boy king, used her as he pleased, she vowed that Petyr would be the only man to ever touch her again; she vowed to find a way back to him. He was now her reason for living; he was her life.


	4. House of the Fallen Moon: Part 2 Bronn

~House of The Fallen Moon~

"Thank you, Tyrion! I've never had my hair cut by anyone aside from myself or my mother before; it looks fantastic!" Rowen cooed happily when the hairdresser had finished. Jumping up, she put the hand mirror down in the stool and knelt down to give Tyrion a hug, much to his surprise. Pulling away she had a smile plastered on her face and took his hands in hers.

"I would be honored if you would join my family and I for dinner this evening; it's the least I can do to repay you for this." She said gesturing to her hair. Tyrion cast a questioning glance up at Bronn and Rowen let go of his hands so she could stand.

"He can come as well; I know my family would be more than happy to have the two of you. Please say you'll come; it's not often we get the chance to meet a high born person as kind as yourself." She said with a pleading look down at Tyrion. With a light sigh he smiled and met her gaze.

"When you put it that way I guess we have no choice. When should we arrive?" He asked.

"Five is our normal dinner time, but it'd be best if you arrived around six. I know my mother will want to prepare a very nice meal for you." Rowen said as they made their way back to the stables.

"We shall be there at six then." Tyrion said with a smile as they stopped at the stable doors. With a wide smile Rowen gave him one more hug and flashed a warm glance at Bronn before heading off toward her home. It didn't take much convincing for her parents to agree to host the little lord, not that she had expected them to need convincing. While Rowen and her mother set to work making dinner, Imogen watched over the three youngest children and their father set Keegan and Efrin to work cleaning up the house. Even though they were a lower family the king had always been grateful for the hard work they all did for him and gave them a decent sized house so that they weren't cramped. When it got to be six Rowen heard a light knock at the front door and turned toward the noise.

"Go ahead and let them in, I'll have Imogen help me set the table." Her mother said with a smile. Giving her a quick hug Rowen ran to the door and opened it to see her guests waiting there. They both seemed surprised when they saw here standing there in a beautiful purple dress that came just below her knees.

"Please, come in. Mother and Imogen are setting the table now, so it'll be a few minutes before we eat. In the mean time I was thinking you might like to meet the rest of my family." She said with a smile as Tyrion and Bronn stepped in to the house. Taking Tyrion's cloak she hung it by the door and did the same with Bronn's sword. Offering Tyrion her hand Rowen lead them in to the main room of the house where most of the children sat playing with their toys or reading.

"My lord, these are the twins." She said as two nearly identical children looked up at him.

"Brin and...Bria? Correct?" He asked gesturing to the boy first then the girl.

"Yes, and that's Efrin over there." She said pointing to the young man reading by the fire. Looking over at his sister and her guests Efrin stood and made his way over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Tyrion. My dear little sister told us all of your kindness today; we're all very glad you accepted her invitation to dine with us tonight." He said bowing to Tyrion.

"Please, call me Tyrion, and that goes for you as well." Tyrion said looking at Efrin then at Rowen who smiled sheepishly at the little man. Before another word could be said they heard more people enter the room and turned see two men and Breckin standing behind them.

"Tyrion, this is my father and my brother Keegan; you've already met Breckin." Rowen said gesturing to each of them. Her father and Keegan both gave a greeting nod before the father turned to Rowen and smiled.

"Your mother says dinners ready; take the little ones to get cleaned up. I'd like to speak to his lordship and his friend alone for a moment; we'll join you in a moment dear." He said as Rowen nodded obediently and gathered the children ushering them off to the kitchen. When the other five men joined them Rowen was helping Breckin dry his hands. As Tyrion and Bronn got ready to sit down she quickly went over and pulled them to their feet.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wash your hands before we eat; it's a bit of a rule here. My mother's a bit picky about it." She explained as she waited for them to finish. Turning around Tyrion was about to ask for a towel when Rowen knelt with the towel and dried his hands for him before standing to do the same for Bronn. Soon they were all gathered at the table passing dished around as they filled their plates.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Tyrion, this is my mother and my sister Imogen." Rowen said as she gestured to the two women sitting to her left.

"Mother, this is Lord Tywin Lannister and his friend Bronn." She said looking over at her guests. It seemed that her family had a fair bit of routine in their lives; dinner was served by six, everyone washed their hands before they ate, and all of the girls sat on one side of the table. Tonight was only different because of their guests being there; Keegan sat on the side with the women to make room for Tyrion and Bronn. All through the meal Keegan kept his eyes on Bronn who in turn kept his eyes on Rowen and Breckin sitting across from him. Quite a few times Rowen noticed this, but thought it best not to say anything. After dinner her father got out his flute and began to play as the children, Rowen, and their mother all started to dance. Rowen switched her dancing partner every so often until she had danced with nearly everyone, including Tyrion.

"Come on, Bronn. You're the only one I haven't danced with!" She begged as she tried to get him to dance with her.

"I'd be more than happy to take his place, little sister." Keegan said as he walked over and took her hand, but before they could do back to dancing Bronn stood and took her other hand.

"I never said no to her, boy." He said giving Keegan a warning look as he lead Rowen back to where the others were dancing. They all laughed merely and were having a fun time until Keegan, having had a bit too much wine, walked over and pushed Bronn away from Rowen. Everything went still as Bronn pulled out a knife an held it defensively in front of himself.

"You think I don't see you staring at my sister? You've had your eyes on her all night! Well, don't think I'll let you take her away from us; she's ours not yours!" Keegan slurred taking a step toward the sellsword.

"I think the wine's gone to your head, boy." Bronn said taking a step back.

"Oh, shut it! You think I'm afraid of you, don't you? You think I'll just hand my little sister over to you like some prize?" Keegan said growing more irate. Stepping forward Rowen put a hand on his arm and stepped between them.

"Keegan, we were just having fun. He's not trying to do anything." She said trying to calm him. Not seeming to notice who was speaking to him Keegan let his hand fly striking her across the face with a hard smack that echoed through the room. Her mother managed to catch her before she hit the floor, but Rowen simply glared at her brother and held her cheek.

"Keegan!" Their father yelled as he jumped to his feet. As soon as Keegan turned to face his father Efrin rushed to grab his arms.

"Rowen, I think it would be best if you and the sellsword went outside for a bit." Her father said as Keegan fought to get free from his brother. With a quick nod Rowen took Bronn's hand and lead him to the door where he made sure to grab his sword. As soon as they were outside the door she released his hand and began walking toward a small building at the side of the house.

"Does he get like this every time you have guests?" Bronn asked keeping pace with her.

"No, I don't know why he's acting this way." She said softly. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to a stop and made her turn to face him. In the light of the full moon he could clearly see he red mark across her cheek and clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything. Turning away Rowen opened the door to the little building and stepped inside. As Bronn entered behind her they heard a deep growl from somewhere in the room, but Rowen simply smiled and knelt.

"It's alright, he's not here to hurt you. Come on, love; it's alright." She said staring in to a dark corner. Slowly, a black dog resembling a wolf made its way out of the shadows and inched its way over to her.

"Kneel down, he's scared because you're much bigger than him." She said to Bronn, but kept her eyes on the dog. Bronn did as she instructed and slowly kelt beside her. Looking over at him she took his hand and held it out in front of him.

"Let him smell you."

"Most people tell you not to show fear either." He said looking at the dog as it got closer.

"I know you're not afraid, so what's the point in saying it?" She said with a light chuckle. He smirked at her comment and gave his own chuckle as the dog sniffed at his hand.

"Bronn, don't!" Rowen said as he moved to rub the dogs head, but to he surprise the dog seemed to approve of this and even licked his hand.

"Kien likes you; you should feel honored, he doesn't like many people." She said as she rubbed the dog's ear. Bronn didn't seem to hear her though as he turned to her and said the one thing she never expected.

"Why didn't you tell Tyrion that Breckin was your son?" He asked. Taking in a sharp breath she looked over at him as though he had cut her.


	5. The Blackbirds Song: Part 3 Lord Baelish

~The Blackbirds Song~

She awoke the next morning naked on the floor. She moved slowly as she lifted herself from the cold stones; every inch of her ached and she quickly noticed quite a few bruises over her pale skin. Once she was on her feet she looked over at the bed; it was empty and had been made by one of the servants. _Joffrey must have ordered them not to touch me_, Enna reasoned as she made her way to where her dress lay on the back of a chair. Every step made pain course through her body, the worst of which came from between her legs, but she held herself up by leaning on the furniture and refused to fall. Looking back at the bed as she dressed she actually found herself smirking a bit as she remembered the events of the night before. She had did as she promised herself ans never cried out as he beat her and had his way with her; Joffrey had been furious about it. As soon as he finished violating her he had slapped her hard across the face before pushing her out of the bed; he hadn't made a single sound through any of it. Reaching up Enna gently brushed her fingertips over he bruised cheek and recalled the look in his eyes; he had wanted to kill her. Sitting down on the floor she felt blood trickling down her legs and tried to ignore it as she waited for someone to come and take her to the dungeon. As though her unspoken words had called to him the Hound opened the door and looked a bit surprised to see her sitting there awake.

"Come girl, it's time." He said as she got to her feet and followed him out the door.

"Thank you." Enna said softly as they made their way to the dungeon.

"There's nothing to thank, girl; I've done nothing." The Hound said without looking back at her.

"You told me not to cry." She whispered. He paused only a shirt moment before unlocking a cell door and ushering her inside. She did as she was told and stepped into the small, dark, cold room without a word.

"There are blankets and furs in the corner, so you won't freeze; a servant will be down later to bring you food. The King intends to keep you alive; he believes it will cause Lord Baelish more pain to know you are still alive. The King says killing you would be too merciful for both of you." The Hound said as he closed and locked the cell door again before leaving. Enna watched him disappear into the darkness before she moved from her spot at the door. Making her way to the corner she laid out a few of the furs to make herself a bed before wrapping the rest of them around her. Now that she knew she would be alone for a time she couldn't hold it in anymore and let herself cry. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as though there were an entire waterfall hidden behind her eyes, but she couldn't stop it. Each sob that escaped her lips was quickly followed by a small cry of pain as her body shook violently making it ache even more. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying, but instantly went silent and backed herself farther into the corner when she heard footsteps coming down the dungeon stairs. As the light of a torch came through the bars of her cell she pulled a fur up to hide her tear stained face from the person on the other side.

"It's alright, dear. I just came to bring you food; I won't hurt you." A kind voice said as she heard things being placed inside the bars. Lowering the fur enough to see the cell door she found an elderly woman looking back at her as she placed a bowl, a plate, a cup, and a pitcher of water through the bars. Sitting up a bit Enna watched the woman who simply smiled at her.

"I'll be back later to bring you your supper and collect the dishes," The woman said, but as she stood to leave she paused and looked back at Enna, "There are people who support you and your Lord. Many of the people in the city are praying for your health and well being; and they pray you find a way back to him. I just thought you should know, dear. Just don't give up." With that the old woman was gone leaving Enna to her thoughts. She smiled and felt more tears roll down her cheeks as her mind replayed the woman's word. There were people rooting for them; there were people that wanted to see them happy. As she thought this, some distance from her at his brothel, Lord Baelish sat at his desk seething. He had tried to break free from the guards when the Hound lead Enna away and now felt the pain of the large bruise on his stomach. He had failed her and was thinking that she must hate him when he heard a soft knock at his door. He jumped to his feet half expecting it to be her since the knock resembled the one she had given when she had first come to him at the brothel.

"Come in!" He called trying to contain his emotions, but as an elderly woman walked through the door he couldn't mask the pain in his eyes.

"She shares your pain, m'lord." The woman said as she stopped on the other side of the desk. Baelish looked up, confusion clear on his face and woman smiled before taking a seat.

"You've seen her?" Baelish asked as he took sat.

"Aye, m'lord, I have. Just a short time ago to bring her food. They've moved her to the dungeon, but the King has ordered me to make sure she doesn't die. He seems to think that keeping her alive will cause more pain to you." She said softly so that the guards outside the door wouldn't hear. Baelish flinched slightly and let out a sigh.

"Is she well?" He asked trying to keep his voice low as well.

"Yes, m'lord; she is well. Aside from..." She trailed off not wanting to cause him more pain. She could already see him shaking with anger and reached a hand out to rest her fingertips on his balled fist.

"I assure you, m'lord, no more harm will befall the girl. There are people in the streets that demand her release and pray for you both; I believe their prayers will be answered." She said looking him in the eyes.

"When?" Was the only word he could say as he looked back at her.

"Soon, m' lord, but you both must be patient. When the time is right you will be together again." She reassured him and he knew she meant what she said. Having said what she had come to say the woman rose and started back to the door, but Baelish stopped her.

"Wait! Who are you?" He asked softly as he stood again. The woman stopped and turned back to him with a small smile playing on her lips.

"You shall know soon enough, m'lord." She said and walked out of the room. Baelish stood there confused and dazed before finally collapsing back into his seat; he had no idea who the woman was or why she had not told him who she was, but something in him told him to trust her. He felt utterly helpless against the boy king, but there were still people that believed they had been wrongly punished and supported their love. He smiled at the thought of her still being alive and that, someday, they would be together again.

"Are you feeling any better, dear?" The woman asked as she knelt in front of Enna's cell later that evening. The girl had moved her bed closer to the bars so that the small amount of light in the dungeon filtered in on her and she smiled as she heard the old woman's voice.

"Yes, thanks you." Enna replied as she handed the dished from earlier through the bars to the woman.

"That's good; I can't imagine what that boy did to you." The woman said, but Enna could swear she heard faint anger in her voice.

"May I ask your name?" She asked as the woman handed her the hot food she was carrying.

"Ailith, dear." The woman said softly, the edge of anger in her voice now gone. Enna smiled again as she committed the name to memory. Ailith sat and talked with her for a little while as she ate and Enna learned a bit more about her. Apparently she was fifty-six years old and had a daughter at one point, but her daughter had been killed during the rebellion against the Mad King. As the woman left Enna felt a small emptiness creeping up on her as her mind wandered to thoughts of her lord. She wondered if they had hurt him after she was escorted away by the Hound, she wondered where he was, but most of all she wondered if he was thinking of her. He wondered the same thing as he paced his room in the brothel; he was barely allowed to leave anymore and when he did it was with an escort. The King had decided to keep a close eye on him in case he tried to see Enna and had placed men all around the brothel. Baelish wasn't sure how long he could stand to be cut off from Enna, but knew he had to be patient if the old woman's words held any truth. It had been nearly two months since Enna had been locked away in the dungeon and it, combined with the threat of war, was driving Baelish mad. He was sitting in his room when he heard it, he bells were being rung all through the city; Stannis' army was close by. He sat there silently as he heard people in the brothel start to panic and rush around the place. Suddenly the door flew open making him jump up in surprise.

"Come! It is time, m'lord!" Ailith said as she rushed into the room. She instructed him to put on his cloak and put his hood up as they got ready to leave the room. Walking through the door Baelish saw that the guards were gone either running off to find a safe place to hide or to join their king in battle, but he didn't care. They made it out of the brothel and up to the castle with little notice from anyone, but as Baelish got ready to walk up to the castle gate Ailith grabbed his arm.

"Not that way, m'lord. We have to go a secret way or they'll kill us both; try to be as quiet as you can." She ordered as she started leading him off to one side of the castle. It didn't take long for the old woman to find the secret door, even in the dark, and she lead him down into the dungeon. As soon as he saw Enna sitting by the bars of her cell he ran over and fell to his knees.

"Petyr?!" She said in surprise as he reached through the bars and took her face in his hands. She could see the relief and guilt in his eyes as they searched her own. Coming over to them Ailith took a key out of the pocket of her apron and unlocked the door to let Enna out. Petry pulled her close to his chest as she stepped out of the cell and buried his face in her hair. When she looked up at him he pressed his lips firmly to hers and they stayed there lost in their kiss until Ailith cleared her throat.

"Come, we must go now." She said grabbing a torch from the wall as she lead them out of the dark, sad place. Outside they could hear the screams of people as Stannis' troops pounded at the gates trying to get into the city. As they made their way to the stables behind the castle they could see out over the water; everything was alight with green and red flames. Opening one of the stalls Ailith lead out a black stallion and quickly saddled him.

"On now, the both of you!" She ordered as she got another horse ready for herself. Petyr and Enna did as they were told and mounted the horse with Enna sitting in front of her lord.

"Now you hold tight to her and that horse or I'll beat ya' senseless. We've got to ride fast and in secret and we have to do it now before anyone notices she's missing. You both ready?" Ailith asked as she mounted her horse and lead it out of the stables. Petyr and Enna both nodded their understanding and followed her out. As soon as the fresh air hit their faces they urged the horses into a full gallop and headed off into the city. Ailith seemed to know of all the secret places in the city and didn't take long to find them a safe way out; once they were out they kept riding until the city was nothing more than a bright speck in the distance. Looking back at the city Enna smiled happy to finally be free from the place that had stolen her when she was only a babe.

"Enna, are you alright?" Petry asked as tears sprang to her eyes again.

"I'm fine, my love." She said wiping them away as she placed a hand on his cheek. They were only able to share a short moment before galloping off into the forest.

"Ailith, might I ask, why did you decide to help us?" Petyr asked after they had set up camp and were sitting around a fire. The old woman sighed and looked through the flames at him as he held Enna in his lap.

"Enna, you will know part of this story, but you may not like the ending. Are you sure you want to hear this?" Enna gave Ailith a small nod urging her to tell them. With another sigh Ailith began her story.

"It was shortly after my twenty-first name day that I gave birth to the only child I would ever have in my life. My husband and I decided to name her Anara after his mother who had died on the birthing bed. She had my soft brown hair and lightly tanned skin, but she had her father's eyes. We were a happy family and, in her seventeenth year, Anara wed her best friend, a young man who lived in our village. Hardship fell on them at first with the death of their first child Edrick, but just short of a year later they were blessed with a second child, a baby girl. I remember thinking my daughter was the most beautiful thing in the world, I never thought anything could compare to her, but when she handed me my granddaughter for the first time I knew I had not given birth to perfection. It was my daughter who was destined for that and I knew it with every fiber in my being as I held her tiny baby in my arms. I knew I was holding the living form of absolute perfection, but our joy was short lived. My granddaughter was little more than three years old when the rebellion against the Mad King came knocking at our door. They killed anyone in the village who dared oppose them and defend the king; sadly Anara's husband got caught up in the mess. Thinking him a supporter of the Mad King, Robert Baratheon had him killed and let his men do as they pleased with my daughter. She had lost nearly all fight in her when they killed her husband, but when she saw one of those beasts trying to hurt her daughter she found the strength to break free of the soldiers holding her and pick up her husband's sword. It took Robert Baratheon and his men nearly three hours to get the sword away from her, but she managed to kill a few of his men in that time. It was one of the archers that finally killed her, but she died slowly. With an arrow sticking clean through her chest she knelt before her daughter and smiled. I don't know what she said, but when she was done she looked up at one of the men near them and said something to him before walking forward. She didn't give in to death as easily as some people would, she fought it to her last breath as she took out more men and more arrows hit her. It wasn't until she had five arrows in her that she fell to the ground, dead. After the fight Baratheon ordered his men to dispose of the dead and take the rest prisoner, but I had no idea what happened to my granddaughter. They never put her in the wagons with the rest of us, so I had every reason to believe she was dead. It wasn't until a few months ago that I thought otherwise, not until I saw you run out in court to protect him." Ailith said keeping her eyes locked with Enna's as she told her story.

"'Never forget, your father and I will always watch over you. We will always protect you from the dark even if you cannot see us.'" Enna whispered as she lifted herself from Petyr's grasp and made her way around the fire in a dazed state. Petyr could see tears welling in the girls eyes as she knelt before Ailith.

"Tell me what the child looked like." She said softly as the old woman met her gaze.

"Her hair was the color of raven feathers, her skin pale, and her eyes; she had eyes the color of the ocean same as her mother and grandfather." Ailith said with a smile as she brushed a piece of pitch black hair from Enna's face. Instantly the young girl was in the older's arms crying.

"Hush now, child. No one will ever hurt you again, they'll have to get through me first and, I'm sure, your lord there." Ailith said as she turned Enna to face Petyr who now stood beside them. Jumping up Enna threw her arms around him and he held her as she continued to cry.

"You are her grandmother?" He asked, still a little skeptical.

"Aye, m'lord, I am. I guess I should thank you, if not for your actions in court I might never have found her." Ailith said as she got to her feet. Enna wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but when she awoke there was a hand pressed firmly over her mouth and she felt panic and fear grip her heart.


	6. House of the Fallen Moon: Part 3 Bronn

~House of The Fallen Moon~

Slowly rising to her feet she stumbled back before falling into a chair in the corner.

"So that's what my father wanted to speak with you about?" She asked keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Well, first it just started with him telling us he didn't want anything to happen to ya'. Then your brother joined in with a few threats, mostly at me, and your father decided to explain thing a little clearer." He explained as he stood and walked over to her with the dog at his side.

"So, why'd ya' lie to us?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence had passed between them. When she didn't reply he started toward the door.

"I guess I'll just have to ask the boy then." He said. Jumping to her feet Rowen ran over and grabbed his hand before he could open the door.

"NO! He doesn't know; he mustn't know! Please Bronn, please don't tell him!" She cried as she held tightly to his hand.

"You can't keep the truth from him forever." Bronn said without turning from the door.

"I can and I will! I have to; he can't know! He can't know." She said quickly, her last words being nothing more than a whisper. Bronn wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt angry and spun around, seizing her by the shoulders.

"Why not?! What are you hiding from him?!" He yelled his face only inches from hers. After a moment he heard her sobs stop, but saw fresh tears still flowing as she looked up at him.

"I swore to his father that I'd never tell. He's the late King Robert's son. He made me swear to him that I'd never tell; he said people might try to kill Breckin if I did."She said staring straight into his eyes. He seemed stunned before quickly reaching out again to open the door.

"I have to tell Tyrion." He said, mostly to himself, as he walked out of the shack.

"Bronn, please, you can't tell anyone! I have to protect my son!" Rowen called after him, suddenly glad there was a fair bit of distance between the house and the shack.

"So you prefer to be called a whore and keep a promise to a man you loved who didn't love you back?" Bronn said sharply as he kept walking. He was quickly halted by Rowen grabbing his wrist again only this time she made him face her before loosing a hard slap across his face. Stunned, he turned just enough to meet her gaze which now burned with fury.

"I never loved Robert Baratheon and he never loved me! I was nothing but a whore-in-training when he found me; I was only twelve when I got pregnant with his son! I had only just had my first blood and by the time of my thirteenth name day I had a child! Yes, I made a promise to Robert Baratheon, but I've only kept to it for Breckin's sake! I will do _anything_ in order to protect my son!" She growled through gritted teeth. For a moment Bronn actually felt a faint twinge of fear, but he quickly pushed it away when he realized exactly what she had just said.

"You'd do anything to protect him? Even if that means he never knows exactly who _you_ are?" He asked softly. Sighing Rowen dropped her gaze to his chest seeming utterly destroyed.

"Yes, even if he never knows who I am." She whispered. Unsure how he should handle the situation farther Bronn took a hesitant step forward and something in the back of his mind told him to comfort her. Right as he started to reach out to hug her he heard faint footsteps nearby and he reached for his sword instead.

"Don't worry, my dear girl, I assure your secret is safe with us and I will personally see to it that you and your son are guarded at all times." Tyrion said stepping out of the shadows with Efrin.

"No, guards would draw too much attention to us; I know full well what King Joffrey will do if he finds out about Breckin." Rowen said sounding exhausted from her argument with Bronn.

"Fine then, Bronn you'll be staying here from now on to watch over them." Tyrion said and they instantly knew he had already thought everything out. Looking at one another then back at Tyrion, Bronn simply shrugged as Rowen smiled. It was agreed that Bronn would live in the small shack where Rowen kept her dog, not that he minded; it was better than being in a house full of children. Later, after Tyrion headed back to the castle and everyone was on their way to bed, Rowen decided it best to apologize to her new protector. Knocking softly on the door to the shack she heard nothing and slowly opened the door, thinking he may have been ignoring her.

"Bronn, I just want to apolo..." She fell silent when she looked up to see him standing by the bed without his shirt on.

"I-I'm so sorry! I should'v knocked louder or waited for a reply!" She said averting her eyes.

"It's alright; what's that?" Bronn asked nodding to the bundle in her hands.

"Oh, I-I thought you might like something to eat later. My brothers tend to get up and have a snack in the middle of the night, so I thought I'd bring you some of the leftovers from dinner in case you were the same way." She said keeping her eyes down as she handed him the bundle, her apology completely forgotten.

"It's not much; just some bread and cheese and dried meat and I brought you some wine too, in case you got thirsty." She said handing him the canteen of wine she was carrying. He couldn't help but grin a little as she continued to avoid looking at him.

"I take it the last man you saw was Robert Baratheon? How long's it been since that?" He asked putting the bundle of food and canteen of wine on the bedside table.

"Five years." She said keeping her eyes low as he approached her.

"You've never let another man touch you?" He asked getting closer. All she managed to do was shake her head and take a step back as he got closer.

"That's a long time to go without." He said moving to block her exit. Going wide-eyes she took a step back into the shack until something behind him caught her eye.

"Ro, where are you?" A tiny voice called out through the darkness as a mess of sand colored hair appeared in the moonlight.

"I'll be right there Brin, just go back inside. I'm talking to Bronn, but I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute." She called back, but her eyes were watching Bronn as he stood in the doorway. They waited until they heard the house door close before either of them spoke.

"You'd best get in there before they start to worry," Bronn said moving to let her pass, but as she reached his side he gently grabbed her arm and stopped her to whisper in her ear, "You're a great mother, even to the ones that aren't yours." With that the let her go back to the house to tend to her siblings. It had been weeks since Tyrion had ordered Bronn to live with them and he and Rowen had managed to work out a routine for the mornings when she had to work at the stables. As she knocked on the door of the shack she was surprised to hear Bronn moving inside as he made his way to open it.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked as he opened the door to her. He was shirtless, but Rowen was quickly growing used to it as it seemed her always slept that way.

"No, I couldn't sleep much. What are you doing up this early?" He asked running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I have chores before heading off to the stables; I just wanted to say good morning to Kien and give him his breakfast." She said nodding to the bowl of food in her hands. At the sound of his name, or perhaps the mention of food, Kien came running up to the door to greet her. Both she and Bronn gave a light chuckle as she knelt to place the bowl in front of him which he quickly started to devour.

"You should start taking him to the stables with you; he'll keep you safe." Bronn said as she stood to face him again.

"I can't; the queen's afraid he might attack the horses. Besides, if I remember correctly, were you not the one charged with keeping me safe? Trying to pass your job off onto my dog?" She asked with a light laugh.

"No, I just think it might be best if there's two people looking after you. Your family's here to look after the boy, but at the stables, well, anyone could find you there." He replied walking back into the room to fetch his shirt.

"Let's go then." He said pulling his shirt on with his leather armor over one shoulder. Without a word Rowen put a hand on his chest to stop him from passing. Much to her surprise her breath caught in her throat as she felt well toned muscles etched with scars under the fabric. Bronn smirked at this and put his hand over hers running her fingers over a fairly large scar across his right breast. They had both noticed a bond start to form between them though both pretended not to, but when they were close like this it was hard for them not to.

"A knight gave me that one; said I couldn't beat him. I proved him wrong." He said smiling wider as he watched her expression change to one of concern. After a moment more of tracing the scar she snapped out of her daze and looked up at him taking his face in her hands, but it wasn't for the same reason he had thought it was for. Bending his head down she ran her fingers through his hair making it a bit more presentable before fastening the other side of his armor.

"Come one, I have work to do." She said flashing him a smile as she turned and headed away from the house toward the stables. Closing the door to the shack he quickly followed after her, catching up with her easily enough. At the stables she set to work feeding the horses, cleaning their hooves, shoeing them, and grooming them, but that was nothing compared to the last thing she had to do. Walking up to a pin in the back Bronn could see her hands shaking as she reached for the gate latch.

"If you show him you're afraid he'll hurt you." He said looking ahead at the big, black Clydesdale trotting around the pin.

"I'm not afraid," She said looking over at him with a smile, "I'm excited." With that she opened the pin and approached the horse as Bronn stood outside seeming quite on edge. He watched as she slowly closed the space between her and the great beast, holding her hand up to him the whole time. Eventually she made her way to stand directly in front of the horse and smiled as she moved to his side and used the fence to climb up on to his back. As soon as she was seated with a firm grip on his mane he began to trot around the pin again.

"You're good at that." Bronn said as they passed him. Pulling gently on his mane Rowen drew the horse to a stop and looked out past him.

"I swear I'll knock that boy's head in!" She said through clenched teeth. Turning around Bronn followed her gaze to see Breckin and the dog, Kien, walking toward them. As Rowen prepared to dismount Bronn turned back to her and smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on him while he's here." He said surprising her. After a moment of consideration she gave a reluctant nod and continued to ride the horse around the pin. When Breckin reached Bronn she was surprised to see the sellsword lift the five year old to sit on the fence beside him as Kien took a seat at their feet, but smiled as she watched Bronn signing to him. Breckin smiled as Bronn kept him from falling in to the pin and laughed when he told him a joke; all of this surprised Rowen and she felt her stomach doing back-flips as she watched them.

"Hey, come on, it's time to go home." She called to them as she dismounted and made her way out of the pin. As soon as Bronn had helped him down off the fence Breckin ran over and threw his arms around Rowen and Bronn could see tears welling in her eyes. Looking up she saw Bronn smiling at them before he motioned for them to get going. Picking Breckin up, Rowen situated him on her hip and made her way over to Bronn. For the most part their walk back to the house was spent in silence; the only "talking" was when Breckin asked them something and they signed back. A few laughs were shared and, every now and then, Rowen would catch Bronn watching her. When they got to the gate at the edge of the property she put Breckin down and told him to head inside.

"You have to tell him; the boy can't go his whole life not knowing who his real mother is." Bronn said as he walked a few feet behind Rowen. When she didn't respond he moved to walk at her side.

"He has your eyes." He said.

"He has his father's hair, but aside from that he looks like me. It amazes me that he never questions it; he's the only one in the family with black hair." She said lost in thought.

"Rowen..." Bronn said putting his hand on her arm. It sounded as though he wanted to say more, but there was no need, she already knew what he wanted to say.

"I know." She whispered as they stopped in the field in front of the house.

"Tell me Bronn, why are you so interested in me and Breckin? Why do you want me to tell him so bad?" She asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"The boy deserves to know." He said looking away toward the house. Putting a soft hand on his cheek she turned his head to face her again.

"I know you're lying." She said, not letting her eyes wander from his. With a smirk Bronn grabbed her wrist and started walking off toward the shack with her in tow. Inside he shut the door only to pin her against the wall a second later, her hands above her head and look of pure fear in her eyes.

"Your brother's not wrong to think I want you for myself." He whispered, his mouth close to her ear. Pulling back to see her face he saw the fear in her eyes again and let go of her hands to pull her into a hug.

"But, no matter what your brother thinks, I will never force myself on you," He said as she trembled in his arms, "I'm not Robert Baratheon." The feeling of terror she had just experienced combined with hearing _his_ name made Rowen want to lash out at him as memories came flooding back into her mind. She remembered the stench of wine and ale, the weight of him on top of her, the feeling of dread as he stole her purity from her, but then it was all replaced by an entirely opposite feeling. She smiled faintly as she remembered the day Breckin was born. After long hours of painful labor her mother handed her the child Rowen had sworn to hate, but as she looked down at his sweet, innocent smile she realized she could never hate him. She remembered the feel of his tiny fingers wrapping around her index finger as he stared at it in awe. She remembered the adorable little noise he made when she first said his name. But most of all she remembered the look in his eyes every time they met her own; that look of pure, unbridled love as he looked up at his mother. At the time she hadn't realized exactly what the look was, but now she silently scolded herself for being so willing to let her parents raise him as her sibling.

"I have to tell him." Rowen whispered as she looked up at Bronn through teary eyes. Reaching up he wiped the tears away and smiled.

"I'll be right there beside you when you do." He said reassuringly. Rowen wasn't sure why she felt a sudden wave of relief wash over her when she heard him say that, but she knew he meant it and hugged him tightly as he put his arms around her again.

"Rowen, Bronn, it's time for supper!" Efrin called from the door to the house. Pulling away from her sellsword Rowen kept her eyes on his chest and took a deep breath.

"It's time." Bronn said as he lead her out of the shack and toward the house. Inside Rowen helped the younger children wash their hand before doing the same with Bronn then joining her family at the table. Now, instead of all of the women sitting on one side of the table Breckin and Bronn both sat on either side of Rowen as they ate, but Bronn noticed Keegan still glared at him. As he last person finished their food Bronn looked over at Rowen and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Looking over at him Rowen smiled ever so faintly and stood as nearly every set of eyes in the room landed on her. Reaching down she put a hand on Breckin's shoulder to get his attention and when he looked up at her he smiled. Looking back around the table at the rest of her family she took another breath to steady herself, but her hands were still shaking. Noticing this Bronn took her hand as it hung below the edge of the table and gave her a reassuring look when she looked down at him.

"I have decided something." She said clearly so that everyone could hear her and her mother signed what she was saying to Breckin who looked utterly confused. Looking down at Breckin, Rowen smiled.

"There is something I must tell you and I hope that you'll not be angry with me for keeping it from you." She said and signed at the same time.

"Rowen what are you doing? We all swore we would never tell!" Keegan said jumping to his feet. Quickly rising to her own feet their mother glared at Keegan, her bulging belly nearly knocking dishes from the table as she did.

"Keegan, this is your sister's choice! If she has decided to tell him then we must let her!" She said sternly.

"But mother she can't! What if she tells about the father and the sellsword decides to tell his master? What if he Lannister's find out?" Keegan retorted.

"It is not your decision to make! It is mine and you will not tell me it isn't! And the _sellsword _you speak of has a name; it is Bronn and I've already told him everything!" Rowen yelled growing rather tired of her brother.

"Are you mad?! He'll get you and Breckin both killed!" Keegan spat as he glared at Bronn. Bronn remained calm as he stood and looked over at Keegan with the most serious expression Rowen had ever seen him use.

"I will protect Rowen and the boy to my last breath if I have to and I don't have a master!" He said sternly. They watched Keegan's eyes drift down toward the table and all eyes followed his until the landed on Bronn and Rowen's intertwined fingers. Rowen's mother was the first to speak again as she moved around the table to her daughter's side.

"Do what you must, dear." She said as Rowen pushed her seat back and knelt in front of Breckin who seemed even more confused than ever. Taking his small hands in hers she smiled before moving on to rest on his cheek.

"Breckin, before I tell you this you must promise to listen to everything I have to say." She said as her mother signed behind her. Breckin signed back that he promised and Rowen took another steadying breath while Bronn moved to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Breckin, Marta is not your mother; I am." She spoke slowly as Marta signed behind her. Much to everyone's surprise the little boy simply smiled and put a hand on Rowen's cheek.

"I know. We have the same eyes; I remember seeing your eyes when I was born." Breckin signed as tears began trickling down Rowen's face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rowen asked, her mother continued to sign.

"I knew if you didn't tell me you were doing it for a reason. I didn't want to upset you," Now it was Breckin who was frantic as he stood and began to sign quickly, "I'll go back to pretending I'm grandma's son if you want! I promise I will, just please don't cry, Mama!" As soon as he sighed the last word Rowen's arms were around him pulling him into a hug.

"No, my love, you never have to pretend again. I am crying because I am happy." She said and a smile stretched across Breckin's face as he watched his grandmother, Marta, sign what she had said. Without another word he hugged her back as the rest of the family watched in awe of the scene before them. Looking up at a smiling Bronn, Rowen smiled back and held a hand out for him to take.

"Thank you." She said as she stood and lifted Breckin with her.

"Thank you." She whispered again as she hugged him to her as well.


End file.
